No Longer a One-Sided Relationship
by Lucina's Blade
Summary: Haruka and Takene are studying at Takene's house, and Haruka does something to change their relationship forever (well in a good way.) TakeneXHaruka one-shot lemon.


Takene was getting anxious by Haruka by the day now. She just can't seem to get him out her head and she doesn't have the courage to tell him what she feels. So when walking with Haruka back home so they can study the new homework they received her chest was pounding. Haruka was talking about this new dish that he saw on T.V. that he wants to eat and that Takene could care less about until she saw her house. "So is your parents home?" Takene looked at him and sighed, "No, they're going to be gone for two days for their stupid ass job." Haruka laughed, " Is it that stupid?" Takene looked at him, "if it means to go to America just to show this new keychain, then yeah, it's stupid as hell." She replied while rummaging through her school bag to get the keys.

In the house they went upstairs to her room so they can start on the homework they need to get finished. "So do you get question 12? I can't find the answer for the life of me!" Haruka sighed as he didn't get the question, "Haruka, it's 95 for you have to look at both sides of the problem." Takene actually got the question because for once she wasn't listening to the radio while in class. "Oh! Now I get it thanks." Haruka gave her the usual smile that he gives her and continued to question 13. Finally Haruka dropped his pencil and looked at her. "What? Do I have something on my face or what?" Haruka breathed in a lot of air and then connected his lips to hers. Takene just was there paralyzed trying to process what's happening. Finally Haruka let go of their kiss and looked down, "sorry, I just couldn't resist." Takene still in shock automatically went to him and continued their out of nowhere kiss.

Haruka was now the one surprised for he thought he was going to get a slap in the face and not another kiss, but he's not going to complain. Takene started pushing him down and started nibbling on his lip, he gasped at the sudden notion and she put her tongue in his mouth and started to explore. They started to a wonderful dance while together there and soon fighting to see who is the more dominant one. Surprisingly Haruka won the battle and spinned the couple around for now he's on top. With that he started to kiss her neck going down to the top of her chest. With that he looks up for permission and Takene just nods for she was wanting this for a long time. Haruka zipped down her jacket to see her school uniform and undid the ribbon. Then he started taking off the shirt and seeing her red bra.

He unclips the bra to see her small breast for where Takene was blushing, "say anything of how small they are and I'll punch you." Haruka chuckled, "they're perfect in my eyes." After that Takene started turning into a tomato and let him continue. Haruka went to the right one and started nibbling on them to see if Takene liked that, she did. So he continued on and started taking his hands to her bottom region and was about to take off her skirt. With that Takene, while moaning, was taking Haruka's shirt off and threw it weakly somewhere else. Soon she was taking off Haruka's pants so she wasn't the only one in underwear. Finally after both naked and Haruka done attacking her breast Takene flipped them so now she was on top. She went down to his member and started stroking it. "Since you pleasured me, I'll pleasure you."

Takene went to member and started to lick the top while stroking the shaft. Haruka was deep breathing for this was a lot to take in. Takene started sucking the top then finally going down and started deep throating which was very uncomfortable to Takene. Haruka moaning from the contact, "T-t-takene I feel som-something!" With that he took her head and pushed it down so his seed can feel up her mouth. Takene started coughing for she didn't expect that was going to happen and some semen on her bottom lip. "You jerk! You should've warned me sooner!" Haruka started to scratch his cheek, "I'm super sorry for that." With that Haruka gave her that awesome grin that made Takene fall in love with. "I forgive you." Takene states then kisses him on the lips. Finally Haruka flips them so he can have his turn on top. "Do you want to continue?" Takene smiles, "well we came this far didn't we?" Haruka smiled but then he noticed something, "Um shouldn't I have protection or something? Like those cadems?" Takene laughed, "Condoms is what they're called and no I'm on the pill." Haruka looked puzzled, "Why?" Takene replied, " Periods are a bitch and I didn't want to deal with them every month." Finally he smiled and then kissed her on the lips, "well, alrighty then." Finally Haruka started to go down to her seeping vagina and starts to lick her on the clit. Takene screamed at the friction it gave off and he continued." Finally he took his fingers and slid one in which made her moan hugely. After that he put a couple more in and started thrusting in and out of her, until she hit her climax. She screamed loudly from her orgasim and Haruka was licking some of the juices that was coming out of her.

Soon after he takes his shaft and aims it for her womanhood. "Um ready?" Takene just nods and he goes in fast but very softly. Takene screamed as she felt her hymen tear a little and she was crying a little from the pain. Haruka went up to her and started to whispers sweet nothings to her and finally when she calmed down Takene nodded to continue. Haruka started thrusting slowly in and out of her making sparks of pain and pleasure to her body. Soon the pain started to go away and only pure pleasure was coming from this. Soon Haruka took her and laid her on his lap so he can get deeper into her and to start kissing her. The kiss they were sharing was having a lot of moans and gasps to finally Haruka was going even faster. "Takene I-I think I'm coming!" Takene while moaning, "In-inside!" Haruka started moaning even more until he shot some semen into her womanhood.

Haruka went out her and semen was coming out as both of them laid on each other after that intimate act. Takene went to him and kissed him on the lips, "Well, that was fun." Haruka laughed, "yeah it was! But I'm sorta of hungry." Takene frowned, "you can wait! Don't ruin this moment." Haruka whimpered, "Aww fine…anything for my princess." With that Takene smiled even more, she knew if he was putting food aside she was pretty important.


End file.
